


At Kinnetik

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie





	At Kinnetik

I.

Brian stopped in the doorway, scarf half-unwound. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Justin turned a page of the magazine he was reading without so much as glancing at him. "Waiting here to tell you what a fucking asshole you are for leaving while I was in the shower."

Brian hung his scarf and coat on the rack and stalked to his desk. "I ate your fucking soup," he said, sitting down. "I let you tenderly smooth back my sweat-dampened hair while I puked my guts out. Now you want to come to my doctor's appointments with me too?"

II.

Justin looked at him silently for a few minutes. Brian ignored him and booted up his laptop.

"Yes."

Brian looked up. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to go to your doctor's appointments with you." He stood up. "I want to drive you there, sit in the waiting room while they radiate your ball, then drive you home and enjoy the half-hour before you start puking, instead of waiting around pretending I'm not worried sick while you try to white-knuckle it here at the office every day."

Brian stood up so abruptly his desk chair crashed against the wall behind him.

III.

"I don't need a fucking nurse," Brian said. It was almost a snarl.

"No," Justin agreed. "You don't. What you apparently need is to learn every lesson six times before it sticks in your brain. Didn't we already have this fight? Don’t we have this fight almost every day?" He walked over, stood in front of Brian, and touched his shoulder. "And don't I win every single time?"

Both Brian's lips were folded in. "Only because you always pick this fight just before I start to puke my guts out."

Justin smiled. "You always said I was a clever devil."

IV.

Brian suddenly felt tired. The kind of tired that meant he couldn't even move his head, let alone argue. The kind that meant in ten minutes he'd be vomiting.

Justin didn't say anything, just slid his arm around him. "Where's the car?"

Brian sighed, and let his forehead rest against Justin's. The sun was coming in the high windows over his desk, spangling the water-colored walls and throwing squares of light on the floor. He felt his stomach start to knot, and he knew he'd never make it home without puking.

But all he said was, "It's in the alley."


End file.
